


Forbidden Love at First Sight

by ethereal_xo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Captain Swan AU Week, Crossover, Denial of Feelings, Downworlder Politics, F/M, Shadowhunter Emma, Vampire Captain Hook | Killian Jones, this is something i cooked up a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_xo/pseuds/ethereal_xo
Summary: Emma Swan rarely sticks to the rules. She is a Shadowhunter notorious for going her own way about things, much to the dissatisfaction of the Clave. But even she wouldn’t date a Downworlder.And she doesn’t need a handsome blue-eyed vampire to test that for her, thank you very much.





	Forbidden Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that I wrote for CS AU week years ago and I was convinced to upload here. Enjoy!

New York was a beautiful city at night. Sure, it was noisy, it was full of loud and rowdy drunkards and angry taxis flying down the streets, but it was home. Plus, if you knew where to go, the Institute wasn’t the only place a Shadowhunter could find some peace.

“Ah! Fancy meeting you here!”

Until now it seemed.

Emma spun around, scowling at the dark figure. “You again? What, are you following me now?”

“It’s a pleasure to see you too, Swan,” Killian Jones gave her a toothy grin, his fangs in their full glory. It was the 21 st century, but he was like something out of medieval times. Leather pants, leather duster, leather…everything. The eyeliner didn’t help. Honestly, he must have been some sort of buccaneer in a former life. A pirate.

“Listen, buddy, I don’t care if you’re hungry. Last time you were nearly dead. It was a one-time thing.”

“Oh really?” The vampire sauntered closer, his grin widening. “I’m already dead, darling. Or,  _ undead _ .”

“Well –” Emma could feel herself becoming flustered. Emma Swan, the woman who scoffed in the face of danger or death, but seemingly reduced to a blushing schoolgirl with one comment from a centuries-old vampire. Damn him. “That’s not the point. It was a one-time thing, and it’s not happening again.”

“I see,” he said slowly. “So, does that mean the  _ other  _ thing that happened that night was a one-time thing as well?” He tilted his head, his tongue tracing his bottom lip. She couldn’t help but stare at the movement, gaze at his full lips, shiver at the memory of how soft and surprisingly warm they had felt against her own –

“Yes,” she choked out. “Definitely that too. I have no desire for that to happen again.”

His eyebrow rose almost of its own accord. “Then why is your heart racing?”

_ Shit. _ Stupid vampires and their stupid heightened senses. Emma snapped her mouth shut. She was practically drooling over him, a  _ Downworlder _ no less. She couldn’t do this, it was against everything she had ever been taught –

She had to get out of here. She turned and started to walk further down the street. She was running, but she didn’t care. She ran. That’s just how she worked.

A strong hand grabbed her wrist. “Emma, please.” Killian forcibly turned her to face him. The humour in his expression was gone, replaced with a striking solemn look that only appeared in the most awkward of situations for her. Instead of thinking of ways to escape, she found herself focusing on how strong he felt, and how bright his blue eyes glimmered in the moonlight. “We have this… connection. You said yourself, we understand each other. I know I’m not the only one who feels it. I know you feel what I feel.”

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. She couldn’t do this. No matter how handsome or flirty or sincere he seemed, he was still a vampire. This was forbidden. “You have no idea how I feel.” She yanked her hand from his now limp grasp, turning and continuing her walk to the street. She turned and headed for Manhattan without taking one look back.

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get rid of the cold feeling that his absence left.

_ Stupid vampire. _


End file.
